Art Of The Hunt
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sam was working and he comes across a robbery in progress. While apprehending the thief things get dangerously complicated. Sabriel Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural

Sam had been on the job a long time. He was still running the streets in his blues, not detective yet like his brother. Or captain like his father had been before the gang wars got him. Gangs. Thats where Sam focused his extra time. He'd been hunting down the gang that killed his parents since before he'd even been accepted to the academy. He smiled as he shook his head ruefully, his too long hair shaking. It was against regulation for it to be this long but no one said anything because he was such a perfect officer. He did what he was told. He didn't ask questions. He did paperwork. He didn't complain. He was friendly to everyone. So what if his hair was too long? If it got to the point where he had to pull it back in a pony tail, he'd be spoken to but it was fine for now. Sam started up his tired old cruiser and pulled it out onto the street to begin his day of routine calls. Strip club brawl, regular call from an old lady or two, but then he got called to an art gallery. Their alarm had been tripped so he pulled up and hopped out. As he approached, wary ears on high alert, he heard cursing from inside. He grabbed hold of the radio on his shoulder and called in for back up before slipping inside, gun drawn, following his line of sight. When he'd done a good case of the place he began heading to the voice. He found a smaller man, with piercing gold eyes and perfect golden hair cursing as he tugged his arm, desperate to get free of the restraint barring his exit. The bars had lowered on the piece he'd been trying to steal and, frankly, Sam was impressed the black clad thief had made it this far. His wrist was caught between the bars in a vice grip, a tug of war that the bars were winning.

"Hello officer." The thief smiled a dashing, dazzling smile at Sam who had lowered his gun hesitantly.

"Do you have any weapons?" Sam asked warily.

"Well we're in the nastiest part of town." The man said in a 'duh' voice as he wiggled his hips. "Wanna search me?" He winked at Sam who blushed. Sam thought about what to do, relying on his impeccable memory of the academy and all the books he'd read. He began by cuffing the man's free hand to the bars before he proceeded to search him for any weapons, wondering where in the hell his back up was. When he'd taken the man's knife from his boot, and hiding it in his own, he set about trying to get the alarm to stop blaring obnoxiously.

"Do you have a name?" He asked after the wailing had stopped.

"Gabriel." He responded pouting as he resumed trying to pull his hand free. "And you're Officer Winchester." Gabriel threw a flirtatious look over his shoulder. Sam took a moment before realizing he'd read it off his name bar on his chest. "Isn't there some way you and me could work this out?" Gabriel asked with his most lust filled eyes. Sam wondered in passing if they were contacts, and thought of someone else before shuddering and shutting down that train of thought.

"You and I." Sam corrected. Bad grammar was really a turn off. And things were going so well. He shook his head as he tried to radio in about his backup only to receive static. He was beginning to get nervous but before he could say or do anything else, the entire place was swarmed with thugs. They were wielding bats and planks with nails poking out. Some were even carrying guns. Sam's hand went automatically to his gun, finger on the trigger ready. All he had to do was raise it. But then someone was walking out among them, their leader.

"Hello Sam." He purred. His bright yellow contacts shifting before correcting themselves when he blinked. His manic smile and white teeth didn't fit the face, neither did the eyes though. He'd lit Mary, Sam's mother, on fire when Sam was just a baby. Sam, Dean, and their father were left crippled as a family. John had thrown himself into his new work, quitting being a mechanic to join the force, to stop that from happening to anyone else. He'd made a name for himself, but then he'd been murdered going after Azazle when he'd threatened Sam and Dean one too many times.

"Hey. Guys..." The thief said smiling awkwardly. He knew now that the thugs were in charge his likelihood of dying just made a huge jump.

"Tie em up boys." Azazle said and his minions set to work. There were four around Sam who had his gun pointed, eye level ready to shoot. "Now, Sammy." Azazle purred.

"Don't call me that." Sam snarled. He began popping off rounds, loud bangs filling the air as bodies dropped, crumpled to the floor, blood leaking out of their foreheads. Sam was a deadly shot but as he was shooting, one of the thugs behind him hit him upside the back of his head with the butt of a gun. Sam went down with a thud and they set about trying to figure out what to do with Gabriel the thief.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

When Sam returned to consciousness he had a pounding headache and was tied to some bars against a wall. It was dark but he liked it better that way. As he looked around he noticed two backs, his guards, and next to him was the unconscious thief. Sam shouldered the man who woke sniffling. His eyes were red and puffy showing that he'd been crying. "You okay?" Sam whispered.

"Do I look okay?" He huffed softly.

"Did they hurt you?" Sam asked frowning.

"They broke my wrist!" The thief shouted as he kicked his legs out at their two guards. One of them laughed and the other turned around to glare at them before resuming his guarding.

"Maybe don't try to kick the kidnappers." Sam sighed.

"Didn't even give me anything for the pain." Gabriel huffed. Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled his legs up underneath him. "So, your name is Sammy?" Gabriel asked. Sam hated when their dad called him that. He hated when Azazle called him that. And he hated when Dean called him that. But, somehow, when Gabriel said it, it didn't make him cringe. Gabriel didn't say it in a way that sounded like he was looking down on him, like he was treating the officer like a child. He didn't say it condescendingly, or just to annoy him. He said it sweetly, curiously.

"Sam but yeah." He replied as he began twisting awkwardly. Gabriel gave him a look of confusion at his convulsions but when he opened his mouth to ask Sam shook his head so he remained silent, eyeing the backs of the guards. After a few minutes of squirming Sam's arms popped free, the knife he'd taken from Gabriel in one hand and the cords he'd been restrained with in the other hand. He looked at the back of the guards and then at Gabriel, trying to decide which one to take care of first. He turned to the guards, having made his decision, and clocked one over the back of the head with the butt of the knife before grabbing the other's hand as he tried to raise his gun. He dropped the knife to cover his mouth as he wrestled the gun out of his hand before using the butt of it to hit him over the back of the head. He then returned to free the thief.

"Okay sorry but I pickpocket when I'm nervous." Gabriel said smiling.

"Just do it quietly than." Sam whispered back as they made their way stealthily to the other room of the gallery. The large glass windows were darkened, painted red and at the bottom lay all the dead cops who'd turned up to answer Sam's call for back up. Sam swayed slightly, feeling overwhelmingly guilty until Gabriel's hand on his wist steadied him.

"Damn if your gunna lean on me it makes thieving easier." Gabriel whispered softly as he held up his knife. He'd stolen it only to have Sam take it but now he had it back. The cop could keep the gun, he'd take a knife any day.

"When we get out of this, I'm going to-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel.

"Take me out to dinner?" The thief purred.

"I was going to say let you go but I guess it's your choice." Sam shrugged with a weak smile as they rounded another corner of the extensive gallery. This time they found a group of thugs all standing round a fire.

"I'll take the five on the right. You take the ten on the left." Gabriel whispered.

"Why do I get twice as many?" Sam pouted.

"Because you're bigger and you've got a gun." Gabriel responded and Sam was internally damning the thief for using logic. Gabriel sped off like a wave, swiftly fulfilling his part of the deal while Sam was left with the other ten. He shot the first five, using the second one as a shield against bullets as he neared the last few. He tossed the body at one, knocking him to the ground, his gun at another hitting him in the face, tripped the next one who was coming at him with a crowbar and he fell into the fire. The last two he began fighting hand to hand, not catching a glance of where Gabriel had gone off to. The only problem with a fist fight was, one had a broken beer bottle and the other hand brass knuckles. It ended with them down and Sam counting at least two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. His face was pretty bloody too. But as he turned to look for any others his eyes landed on Gabriel, golden eyes lit with pain and remorse. He was being held with a gun to his head by Azazle, the yellow eyed demon, or so Sam had thought of him for all these many years.

"Let him go." Sam growled as he eyed them from across the fire. He knew soon the place would be filling up with smoke and they'd have to get out soon but he was _not_ leaving without Gabriel.

"Or what?" Azazle hissed.

"Jump!" Sam shouted and, without hesitation, Gabriel leapt into the air. Sam stomped his foot down on a hand clutching a gun and was relieved to hear, above the crunching of finger bones, the loud pop of the gun going off right into the yellow eyed freak's foot. In a flash, he leapt over the fire, grabbed the gun from Azazle and shot him in the head. "That was for me." He squeezed off another. "For my mom." Another. "My dad." He shut his eyes as the bullets found their target in the dead body. "For all those cops." He unloaded the rest of the clip before it began clicking, signaling it was out of bullets. He felt tears in his eyes and decided it had to be the smoke so he grabbed Gabriel's hand and he ran.

He had made sure Gabriel got a full pardon, and in return, Gabriel had taken Sam out to a very expensive dinner. After the dinner they walked around before Sam walked the thief home. "You looked a mess so I couldn't kiss you then. I didn't want to get blood on my face." Gabriel smirked as he leaned in, using the stairs to his town house as a height advantage, or at least to be able to reach Sam's lips. Sam smiled sweetly and leaned in the rest of the way.

"You didn't look so hot yourself." Sam laughed, much to the protests of his broken ribs. He had a few cuts on his face and two broken ribs while Gabriel had made it out with only his broken wrist. "I'll pay next time." Sam smiled as he stepped back.

"Next time?" Gabriel laughed.

"Well you've seen my world, I figure its time I see yours." Sam smiled. Gabriel smirked.

"It's all halos and harps." Gabriel said with a snap of his fingers.


End file.
